grimm_nbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Baron Samedi
|species = Wesen (Cracher-Mortel) |gender = Male |haircolor = None |eyecolor = Brown |portrayedby = Reg E. Cathey |firstappeared = The Walking Dead |lastappeared = The Ungrateful Dead |latestmention = PTZD}} Baron Samedi is a character on NBC's Grimm. He débuts in the twenty-first episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Reg E. Cathey. History Taking over Portland He was first observed by Nick in the crowd at the crime scene where Wu and Franco were attacked while investigating a disturbance in a house. He had apparently spat on both Richard Mulpus and Lilly O'Hara. He was later seen in the hospital, taking Lilly away from the ICU. On a solitary road, Baron Samedi had called someone to fix his car. He stated that he "cannot bring her back to life, she just died." The repairman took a look inside and simply turned the key to start the engine. The Baron then woged into his Cracher-Mortel form and spat on the repairman. Later on, he entered a bus, looked around at the passengers, and proceeded to spit on them, making all of the passengers members of his zombie army. He kept his victims in a storage container, where he would come with a new batch of zombies and place them in the container, telling them that their time would come soon. In the hotel room of Eric Renard, the Baron entered and bowed, welcoming the prince to Portland. Baron Samedi and Eric Renard were having dinner together at Eric's hotel room. Over the meal, Eric asked about the Baron's progress. Baron Samedi replied by saying that everything would be ready the following night. Eric approved and then told Baron Samedi that he was interested in his abilities and that he would like to watch him do what he does. The Baron obliged, and Eric summoned one of his bodyguards, whom the Baron proceeded to spit on after he woged. The bodyguard collapsed, and Eric was impressed. The Baron laughed, and then he and Eric turned their backs on the motionless lackey and returned to their dinner. Later that evening, the Baron was leading a voodoo-style ritual involving several of his victims, including Al and Lilly O'Hara. Upon completion of the ritual, the Baron led the participants out of the container yard and released them onto the streets of Portland. The next evening, once Nick, Juliette, Monroe, and Rosalee were in the yard, the Baron unleashed more of his victims. When Nick told the others to leave while he provided a diversion, the Baron made his presence known to Nick, and the two fought. The fight ended with the Baron spitting in Nick's face and Nick falling unconscious. The Baron then put Nick in a coffin and waited for Eric to arrive. Death Baron Samedi delivered Nick Burkhardt to a private aircraft. He was interrupted by two police officers and spat at both, immobilizing them. While the aircraft was in flight, Nick awoke and broke out of the coffin. The Baron spat in Nick's face and turned away, thinking Nick was incapacitated once again. To the Baron's shock, Nick had become immune to the spit and attacked him. The fight eventually spilled into the cabin. Consequently, the pilots lost control of the airplane, causing it to crash, killing the Baron. Appearances References Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Wesen Category:Cracher-Mortel